


Dunkel

by Saya (msmrschaos)



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmrschaos/pseuds/Saya





	Dunkel

Es war dunkel. Wieder einmal. Das einzige Licht, das hin und wieder durch unsere verkratzten, verstaubten Fensterscheiben flackerte, kam von den Fackeln der Männer die noch kämpften. Die Fackeln der, die noch übrig waren. Irgendwo dort draußen war mein Vater. Wir hatten seit Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört. Obwohl wir alle wussten, was das bedeutet, sprach es nie jemand aus. 

Nun waren wir an der Reihe. Wir mussten uns verstecken oder wir waren die Nächsten. Wir. Mein kleiner Bruder Leon, meine Mutter und ich. Niemand sagte ein Wort als wir im Dunklen am Esstisch saßen. Von draußen konnte man immer noch die Kanonenschüsse hören, die immer näher bei uns einschlugen. Hin und wieder hörte man das ohrenbetäubende Kreischen derjenigen, die gefangen und gefoltert wurden. 

Das Knallen der Pistolen wurde immer lauter und die flackernden Flammen der Fackeln immer heller. "Sie kommen", flüsterte meine Mutter uns zu. Ich wusste was nun kommen würde. Verstecken oder grausam sterben. Plötzlich hörten wir lautes Schreien von draußen, gefolgt von heftigen Schlägen gegen unsere Tür. Sie war nur aus morschem Holz und stabil war sie auch nicht gerade. Wir hatten also nur noch ein paar Minuten um uns in Sicherheit zu bringen. Leon starrte wie eingefroren vor sich hin. Auch ich konnte mich bis auf das unkontrollierbare Zittern nicht bewegen. Ich war hilflos. Mein Vater würde wissen was zu tun ist. Wo war er jetzt? Wieso hatte er gehen müssen?

Immer noch tief in meinen Gedanken hatte ich nicht bemerkt, wie meine Mutter Leon an der Hand nahm und begann ihn Richtung Keller zu ziehen. "Worauf wartest du? Steh auf, komm schon! Sie sind gleich hier!", schrieh sie mich an. Sie versuchte stark zu wirken für uns aber ich wusste genau wie sehr auch sie Angst hatte. Man konnte es sehen, wie sie sich an der Hand meines Bruders festkrallte oder wie sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Endlich schaffte ich es die angsteinflößenden Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu drängen und sprang auf. Wir stürmten die Treppe hinunter. In den einzigen Raum, der uns noch Sicherheit bieten konnte. Vater nannte ihn den "Panikraum". Er hatte die Wände und die Türe mit Stahl verstärkt. Das einzige Fenster in dem Raum war winzig und mit einem Stahlgitter verdeckt, dass niemand rein und niemand rauskommen würde. Es war gerade noch groß genug um etwas Licht hereinzulassen. 

Die Haustür brach auf und schwere Fußstapfen kamen über uns ins Haus gerann. Im Panikraum angekommen verriegelte Mutter die Tür und zog uns zur gegenüberliegenden Wand des Raumes. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und sah zu wie Leon das Gleiche tat. Mutter setzte sich neben ihn, so dass er zwischen uns war. Man konnte hören, wie sie die Treppe herunter liefen und vor der Stahltür anhielten. Durch den Spalt unter der Tür konnte man das leichte Flackern der Fackeln sehen. Dann begann es wieder. Das Schlagen gegen die Tür. Das Schreien. "Macht auf!" "Ihr werdet sterben!" "Kommt raus oder wir fackeln hier alles ab!" Nachdem sich keiner von uns bewegte wurde es draußen wieder leise. Plötzlich kam ein lauter Knall. Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und schloss meine Augen. Ich hörte zu, wie die Stampfgeräusche sich schnell wieder von uns entfernten. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Flammen. Es brannte. Dicker Rauch quoll unter der Tür durch und hüllte uns ein. Die Luft wurde immer dünner und dünner. Langsam fingen meine Atemwege an zu brennen und ich konnte kaum noch Atmen. Der Rauch war nun überall. Zwischen dem Knistern und Knacksen, dass das Feuer verursachte, hörte ich neben mir ein leises Schluchzen. Leon. Langsam tastete ich mich zu ihm vor und nahm seine Hand. Er drückte meine und sein Kopf fiel schwer auf meine Schulter. Langsam wurden auch meine Augen schwer. Und dann war es dunkel. Wieder einmal.


End file.
